Corrupted Purity
by Frosty Brit
Summary: What if during Jack's 300 Years alone, he finally cracked? What if he attacked the Guardians, wanting to be believed in? What if he was banished for 50 Years? How would this change the storyline of the film? Will contain JackXJamie eventually
1. Chapter 1: Guess who's back

**Here's a story I've been thinking of for quiet a while, What if during Jack's 300 Years alone, he finally cracked? What if he attacked the Guardians, wanting to be believed in? What if he was banished for 50 Years? How would this change the storyline?**

**A/N: Jack's not evil in this story, just Broken and Angry that he's never seen…..**

**Setting: Film - Onwards**

**Ages: Jamie (8 Up to 18) Jack (300 Up to 310) Sophie (5 Up to 15) Kids-of-Burgess (7-9 Up to 17 - 19)**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Rise of the Guardians. **

**Paring: Jack/Jamie. (Later)**

**Chapter One: Guess who's back….**

North was sitting looking at the sculpture, a small Ice train, his mind drifting to the young Spirit of Winter, he'd be out of Exile in two days, he'd alerted the other Guardians, just in case he tried to attack them again. He heard the door crash open and a yeti burst in, calling out in Yetish

"What, The Globe?" North asked, grabbing a sword walking out of the door towards the globe, and he gasped, the lights all over the globe were flickering and seemed to be dying out,

"Have you check Rotation?" North asked, the Yeti replied but suddenly Black Sand started to snake its way around the globe and North gasped, as it dispersed a shadow forming from it, a dark fermiliar laugh echoing around the hall.

"Can it Be?" North asked, "Dongle. Make preparations, were going to have guests"

With that he turned the leaver and slammed it down, sending out the call

**(2 Days Later)**

Jack Frost had rarely left the cave he'd made his home, However after 50 Gruelling, punishing years of constant terror, fear and attacks, he was finally free, he could leave again.

He walked outside the cave, to find the world as he left it, Barren and Snow-ridden, he grabbed his staff smiling as the shackle trying him to the ground broke,

"Hey Wind!" Jack called, the wind ruffled his hair and he smiled, "Take Me Home!"

The wind lifted him into the air and he whooped with Joy, he was free! He was…. Alone again…. As always…. Alone…

He crashed down into the centre of Burgess, making sure to create as much snow as possible, it maybe Nearly Easter, but who cared? He was back! He spent the day throwing snowballs and frosting windows and grass, enjoying playtime with the kids, noticing one child was talking about the Guardians Being in HIS room the night before.

Jack frowned, since when did the immortal Believed in Guardians actually get spotted by a child. Though Jack could tell the kid, Jamie Bennett, had seen them, his description was so accurate, he must've.

Jack walked around, not minding the stabbing pains as people walked straight through him, he was used to it by now. As Nightfall came, Jack found himself smiling as he watched Dreamsand floating into all the children's houses, then he saw it a black cloud of sand surrounding a cloud of gold, which he recognised as the Sandman's, was the Guardian possibly in trouble?

Jack looked around, there was no sign of the other Guardian's, it was just him, Sandman and the Attacker. He made his decision in an instant, He summoned the wind to project him as fast as he could, flying to help a Guardian. Someone who had imprisoned him for years, made his life a game of Survival….. hide or die.

As he got close he the sandman vanished, killed by a black arrow that had struck him. Jack continued flying determined to find out who had the power to KILL a guardian.

**(Sandy POV)**

Though Sandy no longer had a body, he still remained there, he could see everything and he recognised the White haired boy about to be attacked by Pitch. Jack Frost…. The New Guardian… if only the others had seen what he'd seen… Know what he Knew.

Then the nightmare wave slammed into Jack. Sandy closed his eyes, expecting to hear a death shreak, never in his wildest (And he's had some crazy ones) Would he have expected to see the nightmare sand freezing and exploded sending Pitch crashing to the ground, then Sandy realised three things.

Jack Frost Was Far more powerful than he'd ever let on, even when fighting the Guardian's…..

Jack Frost Had Just Stood up to try and Help a Guardian…..

Jack Frost had just Defeated Pitch Black, The Bogeyman, the Nightmare King

Maybe that was why Manny had recommended they induct him to the Guardians.

**(End POV)**

Jack awoke on his lake, one side aching worse than the time he'd run into the spirit of Heat Waves…. That had caused some minor technicalities.

Then he heard it, a voice calling him over the wind.

_Jaaaack! _

Jack knew that voice, where from he couldn't tell…. But he knew that voice….

_Jaaaack!_

He saw where it was coming from, an old hole with a broken old bed atop, he pushed the bed to the side and breathed in, Should he Jump? Or should he wait?

**AND CLIFFY!**

**Yeah I know it's a bit fast but we need to go through everything from Sandy's death, Easter, Jamie, Pitch's Offers and then after the film….. so lots needs to be covered…**

**But what could Sandy Know? What does Jack Dream of?**

**Find out Next Time!**

**There will be eventul Jack X Jamie, just keep your pens in hand…..**


	2. Chapter 2: Losing Hope

**Mwaha, I Promised an Update and an Update I deliver! **

**There will be Flashbacks through the story to Jack's time in Banishment. Hope you enjoy Chapter Two.**

**Chapter Two: Losing Hope.**

Jack jumped down the hole and arrived at Pitch's lair looking around to try and find where the voice was coming from, he looked around, black cages held tiny winged fairies, each fluttering around, trying to escape the cages, he decided to rescue them after he had found what ever (Or whoever was calling him).

He looked down and his eyes widened, thousand's of golden canisters, he flew down and grabbed at ones, eventually finding one that stuck him deep down, as if pulling him towards it, he grabbed it a looked at it, a familiar face sat there, his own, only with brown eyes and hair. He pocketed it and then flew up to the cages and burst them open, fairies flying everywhere.

"What on Earth, Catch them My Nightmares!" Came a high Cold voice, and Jack turned to see a grey skinned, black haired man standing there, black horses bursting from behind him, grabbing the small fairies, Jack quickly spotted one and grabbed her, keeping her safe.

"You ok little baby Tooth?" Jack asked, and the small fairy nodded before Jack turned to the man, "Let them go!"

"Why should I, the nightmare king listen to you Child?" The man asked,

"Because if you don't you'll have me to deal with" Jack replied raising his staff,

"Wait, your Jack Frost? Since when did you fight for the Guardians?" The man asked,

"I don't, I just know its wrong to trap these fairies" Jack replied still pointing his staff at the man, "And why did you steal the teeth?"

"Its not the teeth I want, it's the memories, think what you can do with Memories Jack!" The Man called,

"I'd rather not" Jack replied,

"You once fought against the guardians, right? So why don't we work together, together we'd be unstoppable, all there would be is darkness and cold, working as one. And Children will believe in us" the man replied,

"We'd be feared, not believed in" Jack replied walking off,

"Then hope our path doesn't cross again Frost, for if it does, then you shall meet your end" the man replied, "Or my name isn't the Bogeyman"

Jack continued to walk frowning at the last part, he'd just argued and been able to leave the lair of Pitch Black, the Bogeyman, the Nightmare king…. Wait, was he the one…. That night…. He was the one who killed Sandy!

Jack felt anger grow in his chest, that man down their was turning the tables, the Guardian's needed a weapon…. Wait…. Easter! Today was Easter!

The Guardian's could still win if Jack avoided trouble, so he decided to fly and see if his tree was still intact, mercifully, it was, he crawled inside the crack to find his home still there, he sat on the floor knee's bent up to the chest looking at the golden case of what he now released were teeth, did these contain his memories?

But he could remember everything, everything after he was born that was, but…. Was he someone else…. He can't have been.

He smiled as Baby Tooth started to examine Jack's home, from the solo Stocking on the wall, which Sat (As always, empty and unloved) on the wall. After a while, Jack fell into a restless sleep, nightmare's plagued him and caused him to awaken with an unheard scream of terror. Then he heard them,

The Guardians.

The Guardians, were standing just next to the tree.

"I Can't believe it….. Easters Ruined!" Bunnymund shouted to the other two,

"Maybe if we had called in Jack, maybe result would be different, no?" North asked,

"I'm not having that little pest near me, I shiver every time I think of all the damage he's caused, he should just crawl into a tree and die somewhere, away from the world" Bunnymund replied, Jack started to feel tears stinging his eyes, the only ones who could help him were swearing never to help him.

"Sandy saw something in Jack though. Maybe he isn't so bad after all" Tooth replied,

"Please, all he can do is freeze the world, kill people and cause Accidents, hardly True Guardian Material" Bunnymund replied,

At This point Jack was crying silent tears, He needed help, whenever he lost control of his emotions, a storm would blow up, he couldn't control it.

"If Man In Moon say he good enough, I believe him. Maybe he just need a little help" North replied,

"Help? Ha!" Bunny replied, "North, have you forgotten that he Attacked us"

"You didn't see him while he was in banishment" Tooth replied, "Watch this" Tooth placed her hands to the Guardian's head and Baby Tooth copied, allowing Jack to see what the Guardians were seeing.

**_Flashback**_

_Tooth fluttered around, she'd just checked that all the banished were there, but there was one missing, Jack Frost. _

_She'd flown around most of the day and not found the winter spirit, she then fluttered into a nearby cave to catch her breath and gasped at what she saw, a whole bedroom set, made of ice. There was a sure guess this was Jack's cave, she looked around, then she saw him, he stood looking up at the moon. _

"_Why don't you ever answer me?" Jack was clearly in a deep 'talk' with Manny. _

"_You put me here, you must've had a reason" Jack continued._

"_I Tried so hard, yet no-one ever see's me, I just want…. I just want someone…. Someone to talk to…. To have fun with…. Someone to" _

_At this point Jack was about to turn around, so Tooth had fled, unable to hear the rest of his monologue. _

_**End Flashback**_

As the memory ended the Guardians looked among one another, frowning, "I just want what you have" Bunny commented, remembering what Jack had said when he attacked the Guardians,

"He just wants Believer" North replied,

"There's no hope left, we need to get back to the pole, think of a new plan…. Maybe try and find where Jack is" Bunny replied.

"Good Plan, let us hope Pitch does not find him first" Tooth smiled as the walked off, Jack noting how Tooth was walking, she never walked.

"What could I do? I never do anything right" Jack smiled sadly watching the Guardian's walk off as Baby Tooth sat on his shoulder.

**SCENE!**

**As my Beta (****Idiot Boy!)**** can only do one Beta-ring today (Note from Beta: I do have over 15 of my own stories to do, as-well as beta yours and Manage a community), This will be the only Update today.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: Belief

**Well I'm back. I forgot to mention that everyone's favourite believer will appear in this chapters. So as payment, I decided to give you the chapter already. **

**I won't add Jack's memories, if you want to see them I'll give you the Youtube link to them. **

**Chapter Three: Belief**

* * *

Jack looked around after the Guardians fled off, he gave a sad smile as he watched Baby Tooth looking at Tooth, desperate to let her know she was safe, but at the same time, wanting to stay with Jack,

"Its okay Baby Tooth, You can go if you like" Jack smiled, picking her up and placing her outside, ready to run after her mother, as the minutes past, Jack realised that once again the only company he'd ever had, had just left him, again.

He sat there alone, the wind blowing in from the hole in the tree, comforting him. He then heard a little squeak, he looked down to see Baby Tooth pocking her head inside the tree.

"Baby Tooth?" Jack asked looking down at her as she rushed inside and crawled inside the Hoodie's pocket, her small warm body made Jack smile, there was something comforting about it,

His mind then turned to the Guardian's, they'd lost Easter, The Sandman and seemed to have lost Hope. Then he remembered, MiM had chosen HIM to join the guardians, why?

"I'm no Guardian" Jack told himself, thinking of all he'd done in his 300 years.

Destroying Families.

Causing Accidents.

Creating Black ice to cause Chaos.

Ruining the Easter of '68.

Attacking the Guardians to try and let them know how desperate he was.

Letting The Sandman be killed.

He'd done too much wrong. He could never make that up, it would always overshadow any good he ever had done.

He noticed a golden light bursting out of his pocket and he removed the box of Teeth and looked down at Baby Tooth nodding to him, placing one hand on the box, he ran a finger over the box and memories burst forwards.

Jack watched as he played, enjoyed himself, made others laugh, then watched how he came to be Jack Frost, saving his sisters life, and ending his own.

He looked down at Baby Tooth, "I Had… I had a family. I saved my sister!" Jack told her, then he realised, "That's why you chose me, I'm…. I'm a Guardian"

Jack then burst from inside his tree, watching as Pitch Black walked out of his lair and vanished into the darkness.

"C'mon, we need to free the fairies!" Jack called to Baby Tooth as they dived down the hole and flew to the cages, flinging them open,

"C'mon, lets get out of here!" Jack called to them, then noticing something, When he came last time, they were flying around, but now they were just standing there,

"None of you can fly?" Jack asked, then he saw the globe, three lights remained on.

"No!" Jack called as he watch two of the lights go out, leaving the lone-light on,

"Jamie" Jack breathed as he saw the light wasn't even flickering, he Then summoned the Wind, blasting himself forward, towards the Lone house where the Last Believer in the world existed.

* * *

It was night time by the time he reached the house, he looked into every window and eventually found Jamie. He was sitting alone on the bed, talking to a stuffed Rabbit.

"Okay look, you and I, were at what they call a crossroads. If you are real, then you have to prove it, like, right now. I Believed In you for a long time, like, my whole life in fact" Jamie told the rabbit as he picked him up, "so you kinda owe me now, you don't have to do much, just a sign, anything, anything at all"

Jack sat watching this scene, unable to breath, he had to do something, as much as he hated the Kangaroo, he couldn't let another death be pinned on him. He then saw something that made his heart stop, Jamie dropped the rabbit on the floor,

"I knew it" Jamie muttered, and Jack did knew what he could do, tapping the window with his staff, he created a frosted pattern and started to draw, the first image turned into a Egg. And Jamie looked up in wonder as he drew a second picture, a Rabbit.

He used some of his power to make the rabbit real, it flew around the air, making Jamie laugh as Jack crept inside, watching as the Rabbit ran around, before bursting into snow.

He almost sighed as the snow started to fall. A small gust of wind blew one snowflake fall onto Jamie's nose,

"Snow?" Jamie questioned, Then he whispered, "Jack Frost"

"You just said?" Jack asked, looking at him, confused,

"Jack Frost?" Jamie questioned again,

"You said it again" Jack commented looking at him as Jamie turned around and his mouth fell open,

"Jack Frost!"

"You said my name" Jack looked confusedly at Jamie until he realised,

"Can you hear me?"

A small nod followed,

"Can you… see me?"

Another nod,

"He see's me! He see's me!" Jack exclaimed looking at Jamie,

"Your real?" Jamie asked,

"Who do you think brings you all those snow-days, and when you wen't flying on that sled the other day?" Jack asked,

"That Was you?" Jamie asked, "What about the Easter Bunny…. Tooth Fairy"

"Real. Real, were all real Jamie, everyone of us" Jack smiled but then lightning crashed outside, Jack looked outside and watched as North's sleigh crashed down,

"There's some people I want you to meet, their just outside" Jack told Jamie as he jumped outside gliding to the ground, staff in hand.

"Jack Frost!" Tooth called as she saw him land, she crashed down to the floor and looked up at him,

"What are you doing here?" North asked him,

"Same thing as you" Jack told them sidestepping as Jamie ran out of the house and gasped at the sight before him.

"The Last Light" North breathed, "Quickly come here child"

"Your all real" Jamie breathed as he rushed to North side before looking up at Jack, then Tooth realised,

"Can you see him?" Tooth asked looking at Jamie then turning her gaze to Jack,

"Who? Jack? Wait where's the Easter Bunny?" Jamie asked looking at him as he ruffled Jamie's hair then they heard it, Bunny appeared over the side of the sleigh, though unlike normal, he looked like a normal rabbit,

"That's the Easter Bunny?" Jack asked, looking down at him,

"Oh Great, just what we need, Jack Frost is here" Bunny scowled, looking at him,

"He made me believe in you, just when I started to think you weren't real" Jamie told the Rabbit who frowned to Jack,

Then with a crash of lightning Pitch had arrived,

"Keep Jamie safe, I have a Bogeyman to deal with" Jack told the Guardians.

"Jack…." Jamie tried to stop him,

"You can't beat him Jack!" North told Jack,

"You've never faced the wraith of Winter before" Jack smiled as with a Gust of Wind, he flew up, ready to face the Bogeyman.

* * *

**Scene!**

**Yay for Jamie!**

**But I can promise you, Jack isn't done yet. He's still got 250 years of loneliness to deal with, as well as 50 years of anger duo to his banishment. **

**But can Jack Frost, Prince of Winter, hope to deal with the Nightmare King?**

**Find out Next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Wraith Of Winter

**Right, Here's a nice Chapter for you… so enjoy!**

**Chapter Four: Wraith of Winter**

Jack flew into the air, spinning around, frost covering all of the windows, then the outline of Animals started to appear, before they burst into life, flying next to Jack as he readied himself for the onslaught of Nightmare's.

Jack flew forward and the army flew alongside him each creature a thousand times as pure as the real things, Pitch then sent forward his nightmares, Jack Sent a wave of pure ice at them and blasted a quarter of them apart, the Army flying around, destroying most of the nightmares,

The Frost Creatures started to launch themselves at Pitch, who used Nightmare Sand to blast them aside, looking for Jack, who had summoned the wind to encircle around him, creating a Tornado to surround him, launching himself at Pitch, who followed suit and used Nightmare Sand to surround him, launching at Jack.

The Sound that Followed was the loudest any of the Guardians had ever heard, it was as if a billion claps of Lightning had struck at once, the volume seemed to awaken all of the Children, but none of the Adults awoke, the Children looked out of their windows and saw the frost creatures fighting the Nightmares.

They all instantly turned their gaze to Jamie, all of them rushed to his side,

"Jamie, What's going on?" Pippa asked,

"It The Guardians, their fighting the Bogeyman!" Jamie called

"Yeah Right!" They all called, as their parents appeared at the doors, walking back into their house. Leaving Jamie as the only believer in the world once more…..

As Jack and Pitch's collision stopped, Jack collapsed backwards, returning to fight the Nightmares. Pitch then smiled, only the weakened Guardian's stood between him and the Last Light, He decided to send a single wave against them and then take the child himself, he sent then charging at them, they tried to raise their weapons, but lowered them at once, then they arrived.

The Wolves.

The Wolves of Winter.

Jack Frost's Wolves.

They pouched and ripped the nightmares apart, before circling Jamie, the Alpha Wolf walking to his side,

"We shall protect you Pup" The Wolf Howled, "So Orders the Prince, Long Live the Prince!"

"Long Live the Prince!" The Circling Wolves replied,

"Who's the Prince?" Jamie asked,

"Why, His Highness, the Prince of Winter" Alpha replied, "He Demands your Protection and we obey"

"Who's the Prince of Winter?" Jamie asked looking around for figure wearing a crown,

"Ha!" Alpha Barked, "The One True Heir of Winter, Jack Frost, Prince Of Winter and Master of Mischief"

"Jack, He is One-True-Heir?" North asked,

"You did not believe him?" Alpha asked sitting next to Jamie, turning his head to its side.

"He was a young Spirit, we though he trying to make himself more important" North shrugged slightly.

"Well he wasn't, he even has the ring to prove it, it is at his home" Alpha snarled, "Our Master is the Prince, and Jack is he. Now we guard the Pup at the orders of our Master"

After several more Nightmare charged at them, and the wolves quickly defeated them, cutting them down, the Wolves sitting there looking at Jamie, The Alpha had Jamie cuddled against his fur, watching the Battle above them,

After a few more hours of the Battle, Jack had flown down and picked up Jamie, who was now flying around with Jack as he blasted the Nightmares with ice and then it happened,

Pitch sent a massive Pillar of Black sand at Jamie, who frowned, using his hand to block it,

Only it didn't block it.

It Transformed.

It Transformed it, Into Golden Sand.

The Golden sand flew around them, lightening the world and giving belief to many of the world, providing the Guardians with strength enough to join the fight, with their help (And that of the Children who now realised that Jamie had been telling the truth), they were able to push back the nightmares,

However that left one problem, Pitch.

He continued to disappear into the shadows and then try and kill one of the Guardian's or Jamie. However thanks to the Wolves, they were able to detect when Pitch was about to appear and were he would appear.

However When Jack split off from the group to deal with a shadow, Pitch Pounced, he appeared from the shadows and raised his axe, ready to deliver the final blow, however a whip of Golden sand curled around Pitch's leg, dragging him off, where a tower of Golden sand had recreated the body of Sanderson Mansnoozie, The Sandman.

Sandy Quickly defeated Pitch, leaving him in a land of dreams, as the rest of the 'big four' crowded around him, cheering for him as the children ran around enjoying themselves, The only figure who wasn't overjoyed with the seen that appeared before him, The Guardians seemed to admit a golden glow, was stood outside of it. The one who was always alone, the one who had once rebelled against the Guardians, wanting nothing more than friendship or even a lone hug.

Jack Frost stood outside the golden glow of the scene, he watched as Jamie enjoyed the company of his friends and Guardians, Playing in the snow he'd left a day or so before, Jack turned his back on the scene and started to walk away, leaving them alone to enjoy the time they had.

After a minute of walking, he found himself by his pool, looking at the lake, covered in ice, he watched as Pitch ran onto the ice, panic in his face, and as he was snatched away by the Nightmares and dragged back to his lair.

Jack climbed inside his tree and rested there, watching as the Guardian's sleigh landed down and the Guardian's climbed inside, Jack noticed that the children of Burgess had gathered around, he frowned, all but Jamie were there, as Sandy used dream sand to knock them out, as they were taken back home and the Guardian's had left to celebrate 'their' victory.

Jack climbed out of the tree and walked over to the pool, checking he was alone he started to skate around, graceful and calm, enjoying the feeling of the cold air and peacefulness of the world now, who was he to think that he'd gotten someone to have fun with?

Jack simply shook his head and then he saw him, Jamie was standing alone by Jack's tree, holding Jack's staff.

"Jack" He smiled rushing onto the ice, then Jack felt it, Jamie's arms had wrapped around Jack's waist, a hug.

Jack's instant reaction was shock.

Then he moved down and hugged Jamie back,

"C'mon Kiddo, we need to get you home" Jack smiled as Jamie yawned,

"Kay" Jamie told him, and Jack picked him up, holding him in his arms as Jack summoned the wind and flew to Jamie's house, creeping into Jamie's room he placed the young boy on the bed and covered him over,

"Visit soon" Jamie told Jack as he fell asleep,

"Corse" Jack smiled flying off to create a snowstorm, so that the kids could get a good rest..

**Scene!**

**Yay for the Chapter!**

**Right, that's the end of the Movie plot, onto the after movie. There is several things to come: **

**If you review enough, you may get a sneak peak at what's coming **


	5. Chapter 5: Playing with Winter

**Right, I'm back…. And as it is snowing again, I decided to write a new chappy for you lovely people!**

**Enjoy!**

**Btw New Poll up on my Profile, So you can go and vote for what BenneFrost Fic I'll do next… some with a dash of Black Ice (Pitch/Jack) and Dark Belief (Pitch/Jamie) in as well **

**Chapter Five: Playing With Winter**

* * *

Jamie's eyes fluttered open as he looked around the room, everything looked normal. Abbie was lying at the bottom of his bed and everything was where it usually was, Unusually, this made him feel awful, was last night all a dream?

He jumped up and rushed to the window, as he threw the curtains apart he saw a winter wonderland, snow, frost and Icicles littered the world. He smiled, Jack must've been busy. Jamie then smiled, Jack.

Jack, was he really real though? Jamie looked out of the window, could it all have been a dream, Jack Frost appearing from nowhere to give him a night of wonder and fun? It couldn't happen… But it did, Jamie then decided to set about drawing everything he could remember, first he drew Jack and the Wolves, then North, Bunny, Tooth and Sandy followed by Pitch.

He then pinned them on his wall, Jamie smiled as he thought of the last thing he remembered,

"_Visit soon" Jamie told Jack as he fell asleep,_

_"Corse" Jack smiled flying off _

So Jack would visit soon… Jamie smiled as he decided the best way to call Jack back was to run around and have a load of fun in the snow, so Jamie rushed around getting dressed and throwing on his snow gear before charging outside to play.

* * *

**(3 Days Later)**

Jamie was upset, not only had Jack not visited but the snow had started to melt, meaning he'd have to go back to school tomorrow, he sat on his bed pouting until he felt a small chill run down his spine, he looked around to see that his window was covered with frost.

He instantly jumped up and rushed to the window, pulling it open he looked around, it was snowing outside but there was no sign of Jack, Jamie leaned out of the window to see if he was hiding just next to, above or below it.

He could find no sign of the winter spirit, but a few seconds before he pulled his head inside his bedroom, a snowball came flying at him, though it caught him unaware it still only just missed and he looked over at the roof of a nearby house to see a lone figure standing there.

"Jack!" Jamie smiled as he flew over to Jamie's window,

"Hey Kiddo" Jack replied as Jamie let him fly in.

Before Jack had a chance to look around, Jamie had wrapped his arms around Jack's waist, almost knocking the Winter spirit to the floor. Jack was about to hug Jamie when he realised Jamie was crying,

"Hey Kiddo, what's Up?" Jack asked, looking down at Jamie.

"I…. I started to think…. You weren't coming back!" Jamie sobbed intro Jack's hoodie,

"Why wouldn't I?" Jack asked,

"It's just you were gone for 3 days, and… I thought…. I thought I imagined you!" Jamie sobbed,

"Hey, Hey… I'm here…. I'll always come if you want…. Hey I know!" Jack smiled, as he held out a hand and focused, a crystal made of ice appeared in his hand, he tied a piece of string inside and fastened it around Jamie's neck,

"If you ever need me, just clench your fist around it and call out my name, I'll come as swift as the wind" Jack smiled, and Jamie looked up.

"Thanks Jack" Jamie smiled, hiccupping slightly.

"Anything for you kiddo." Jack smiled, "Now, what say we go skating?"

"I don't know how…" Jamie told him,

"I can teach you, one of the cool things about being a winter spirit, you can skate without skates" Jack smiled, Jamie nodded his approval and Grabbed the skates he had got for Christmas. With that Jack grabbed Jamie and they flew off together.

Jack placed Jamie on his back and smiled as he created some snow, Jamie wrapped his arms around Jacks neck to keep his balance "So you have the Boots, a permanently frozen lake, why don't you know how to skate?"

"My… Dad Was gunna teach me, but he…. Died before he could" Jamie told Jack,

"Sorry Kiddo, I… I didn't know…" Jack replied,

"Its ok Jack" Jamie smiled, squeezing slightly.

A minute later they arrived at the lake. Jack landed on the edge and waited while Jamie put on his skates.

"Ready?" Jack asked, looking over.

"No" Jamie replied, "But Ready as I'll ever be, can you just help me get to the ice?" Jamie asked,

"Sure" Jack smiled, Grabbing Jamie's arms and pulling him up floating over to the Lake he placed Jamie down one hand on his shoulder and smiled to Jamie, who started to move and promply fell over, looking up at Jack.

"It happens" Jack shrugged, picking Jamie up again and holding out his staff, Jamie grabbed it and Jack moved forward slightly, Jamie nearly fell forward until Jack stopped.

"Lean back, It'll help you hold your Balance" Jack told him and what followed was an hour of Jamie landing on the ice and Jack picking him back up and allowing him to continue, but after that hour Jamie was skating without aid and Jack smiled as he watched the young child enjoy the joy's of Childhood.

* * *

When the sun started to set Jack decided it was time to head back to take Jamie home. He flew back slower than he had flown to the lake, landing on Jamie's windowsill and letting Jamie climb off his back.

"Thanks Jack, That was really fun…" Jamie smiled, then realised Jack would be leaving again, "Can you stay tonight, I keep getting Nightmares…" It was a lie but Jack bought it,

"Sure Kiddo" Jack smiled, and climbed into Jamie's room sitting on his desk.

"Thanks Jack" Jamie smiled, happiness almost radiating from him.

The two of them sat chatting until a knock at the door interrupted them, "Jamie? Are you back yet?"

"I'm here mom!" Jamie smiled as his mother walked into the room, Jack stood up and walked to look at some pictures he had just noticed,

"So what did you get up to today?" Jamie's mom asked,

"Jack Frost taught me how to skate mom!" Jamie smiled,

"I'm Sure he did" She chuckled, turning and walking through Jack who winced slightly. Jamie gasped as she did so,

"What's wrong sweety?" His mom asked,

"You just walked through Jack!" Jamie replied,

"Oh Jamie, enough of this nonsence!" His mother replied, "At first it was funny, now it's just stupid…. It's time you knew the truth Jamie…. There is no such thing as Jack Frost!"

"B-b-but Mom!" Jamie replied,

"No But's Jamie…. Jack Frost, Santa, The Easter Bunny, Sandman, Boogeyman, Tooth Fairy… their all not real!" She told him.

"He can prove it!" Jamie replied,

"Jamie… If you inist on this childish belief then you will stay in this room until you grow up!" She snapped, Jack scowled pointing his staff at Jamie's window and frosted it.

"What the!?" Jamie's mother called as she looked over at the window.

"It's Jack." Jamie replied, pointing at Jack, and when Jamie's mother looked around she jumped,

"J….J….J-Jack Frost!"

* * *

**Scene!**

**Anyway poll on my Page…. Please Vote! **

**Oh and Reviewers will get internet Cake!**


End file.
